Peripheral component interconnect (PCI) is a local bus standard which connects a central processing unit and a peripheral device of a computer system. A PCI express (PCIe) which is currently widely used is an interface having a more improved speed as a high-speed serial computer expansion bus standard which is designed for replacing a PCI bus standard or a PCI eXtended (PCI-X) bus standard.
In the related art, when data requested by a PCI host is not stored in successive positions of an internal memory of a PCI device, but is stored to be dispersed, successive spaces are separately allocated in the internal memory, the data is copied in the successive spaces, and the copied data is supplied to the PCI host. Moreover, when the data requested by the PCI host includes repeated values, an internal memory space as much as a magnitude of repetition is allocated, the data is repeatedly copied, and the copied data is supplied to the PCI host.
According to a mode of the related art, space in the internal memory of the PCI device is unnecessarily wasted, and system performance is deteriorated due to a transaction between the PCI host and the PCI device.